Pokemon- Jack's Berry Scandal
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: Pokemoon (Ep2).Within Eterna Forest, a machoke had set up a scandal. With his product, he is taking money from pokemon, and selling them fakes. What will Buizel and Pikachu do to save the day?


**Pokemoon- A Berry Bad Scandal**

 **This is a very special episode. Why? Because in this episode, Buizel makes his debut! Buizel is my favorite pokemon, and he's one of the stars of Pokemoon! I hope you guys enjoy Buizel in Pokemoon as much as I do!**

Both Buizel and Pikachu were walking through Eterna Forest together. They were taking a nice friendly stroll, on this beautiful day. After all, they were best friends.

 _"It's quite peaceful in Eterna Forest,"_ said Buizel.

 _"You said it buddy,"_ said Pikachu.

 _"Do you thin...OOF!"_

Buizel ran right into another tree! _Not again,_ he thought. As he pulled away from the tree, a flyer stuck onto his face. After he peeled it off, he realized what it was. It was another flyer they've seen all day. The flyer read: **_You wanna be totally JACKED! Buy yourself some special Golden Jock Berries!_**

Someone has been posting these posters all over Eterna Forest. They were on almost every tree! Buizel had enough of this. He wanted answers.

 _"Alright, who keeps putting up these ridiculous posters!"_

Suddenly, they heard a voice being amplified by a microphone in the distance.

 _"That's right folks, it's me Jack, the strongest pokemon in all of Eterna Forest!"_

 _"What the?"_ Pikachu asked.

They both walked towards the voice. When they finally reached the voice, they were stunned by what they saw. Their was a small building set up in the forest, along with a market stall full of gold looking berries. There was a big crowd of pokemon surrounding the building. And it turns out, that the voice they heard, was in fact, a machoke. The machoke was talking through a microphone. There was a torterra standing right next to him.

 _"What's going on here?"_ Pikachu asked as they walked over to join the crowd.

 _"I am here today,"_ saidJack the machoke, _"to show you guys exactly, what "Jack's Golden Jock Berries" can do for you! This recipe has been handed down from my great grandmother Jack. I eat these berries every day, and look at what it can make me do!"_

Without hesitation, Jack picked up the torterra with ease. Then he threw him straight on the ground.

 _"Grrr, I hate this job,"_ muttered the torterra.

The crowd of pokemon cheered.

 _"Yes everybody, that just happened. Jack's Golden Jock Berries works on any pokemon. Even pokemon like..."_

Jack scanned the crowd for an example. Someone who looked totally out of shape. Then he spotted Buizel.

 _"You there!"_

Without hesitation, Jack grabbed Buizel and pulled him to the front.

 _"Whoa!"_ Buizel yelped as he was pulled to the front.

Jack held him up high by one arm.

 _"Would you look at this guy? Look at his skinny arms, and his flabby stomach! Clearly this pokemon has given up on himself! You need...Jack's Golden Jock Berries!"_

 _"HEY",_ said Buizel as he smacked Jack's other arm away, _"Watch who your talking about! And I'm fine the way I am!"_

Jack dropped Buizel, _"Oh yeah? Well then, can you lift an entire torterra?"_

Jack grabbed the torterra and dropped him right on top of Buizel! Oh the nerve! Buizel yelped as he was being crushed by the torterra.

 _"Poor Buizel,"_ said Pikachu.

Buizel tried to free himself, but he couldn't slip away. Suddenly, Jack grabbed a handful of his gold berries. Then he shoved his hand full of berries right into Buizel's mouth! Then he forced Buizel to chew, by moving his mouth with his own bear hands. Then Buizel swallowed. He gagged at the bitter taste. Jack whispered into torterra's ear, _"Make it look good!"_

The torterra nodded, " _Whoa_ , _I think it's already working!"_

The torterra slowly rose up, making it look like Buizel was lifting him up. With Buizel's paws stuck to him, he really sold it. Then, when torterra was back in his normal stance, Buizel's paws unstuck, and he bounced back into his normal stance. He was caught in a daze. He couldn't even think straight, or stand straight. Buizel was swaying back and forth, then left to right.

 _"Wow! Would you look at that folks?! Jack's Golden Jock Berries, just helped this weakling, lift an entire torterra! Who wants to buy some?!"_

The crowd applauded, then they all ran to Jack's market stall, trampling Buizel flat! Literally! Then they all waved their money as they were waiting for their purchase.

Pikachu ran over to Buizel, _"Are you okay, Buizel?!"_

Buizel responded, but his voice was muffled, since he laid flat on the ground, face first.

 _"Sorry, say again."_

 **POP!**

Buizel popped right back into his normal "non flat" state.

 _"Not, really."_ Buizel said.

One of Jack's berries rolled over towards Buizel. Curious, he picked it up and examined it.

 _"How do these berries make pokemon strong?"_ Buizel asked.

Suddenly, Pikachu noticed something. There was a tarp, covering a bunch of stuff. He ran towards it, and he pulled off the tarp. He made a shocking discovery.

 _"Buizel, look at this!"_

Buizel looked towards Pikachu. Next to Pikachu, was a pile of opened paint cans. _Gold, non-toxic_ colored paint!

 _"What?!"_

To confirm their suspicions, Buizel used a weak _Water Gun_ on his berry. Immediately, the gold paint washed off, revealing a blue Oran berry. It's a scandal!

 _"Looks like this Jack character, has been fooling all of the pokemon in this forest by ripping them off of their money! That menace!"_

Buizel tossed away the berry. Then he stood up, clenching his paw.

 _"Somebody's gotta teach that machoke a lesson!"_

 _"Alright! Let's do it!"_

 **A Few Moments Later**

Jack was quickly grabbing money and shoving it into his cash register. He was over filled with joy. His genius plan was working! Those pokemon were so gullible!

 _"That's right everybody, keep buying "Jack's Golden Jock Berries"! And for a little extra money, you can join my gym, to boost your strength and confidence!"_

Pikachu and Buizel hid behind a tree that sat right behind Jack. They watched him with disgust.

 _"Look at him,"_ said Buizel, "He's practically stealing everybody's money!"

 _"The nerve! What should we do?"_

 _"I have a plan."_ Buizel gave Pikachu a smirk.

While Jack was busy grabbing everyone's money, Buizel quietly snuck a mouse trap next to Jack's pile of berries. As soon as Jack stuffed more money into his cash register, he reached for more berries, but instead of berries, he got a hand full of mouse trap!

 **CLANK!**

 _"OW!"_

Jack pulled off the mouse trap, and looked behind him to see if anyone was responsible for that. Pikachu and Buizel both chuckled, but they both hid behind the tree before he could see them. He was curious, but he had money to collect, so he went back to business.

This time, _Pikachu_ snuck a mouse trap next to Jack's pile of berries. For the second time, as Jack reached for more berries, he got a hand full of mouse trap!

 **CLANK!**

 _"OW! Not again!"_

Jack pulled off the mouse trap, and quickly looked behind him. This time, he caught Pikachu and Buizel in the act. Mainly because they were laughing too much to hide quick enough. Jack was mad now!

 _"Grrr!"_ Jack turned back to his customers, forcing a smile, _"Excuse me lovely pokemon, but I have some important business issues to take care of. BRB."_

Jack jumped out his seat, and charged at Pikachu and Buizel. After a quick scream from them both, they bolted into the gym. Jack chased after them. Suddenly though, as soon as Jack entered through the doors, he was greeted by a frying pan to the face!

 **BAM!**

His whole body tensed up, and he fell on his back. Pikachu held the frying pan, while standing on Buizel's shoulders.

 _"Quickly, let's go while he's down,"_ said Buizel.

Pikachu dropped the frying pan, and he and Buizel ran through the gym. Jack stood straight up, like a vampire rising out of a coffin. Anger boiled inside him, and he blew steam out of his nose, like a bull. He chased after them. Ahead of him, Pikachu and Buizel were pouring buckets of paint over the floor. They stood and watched as Jack ran and slid helplessly through the paint and right into a weight rack. The rack snapped, and weights fell off and piled up on top him.

They ran off again, while Jack was trapped under the pile of weights. As soon as he freed himself, he let out a shriek of frustration, and he chased after them again. Buizel lured him into the treadmill section. Buizel stood on a treadmill, mocking him.

 _"Hey Jack! Nay, nay, naynay, nay!"_

Then he stuck out his tongue at him. Furious, Jack dove straight at him, but Buizel dived out of the way, dodging the attack. Jack landed on top of the tread of the treadmill. He used the handle bars to help him up, but he was caught in a daze. Suddenly, he felt the tread move from under him. To keep from falling off, he quickly paced himself, walking along the tread. Then it started moving faster.

 _"Hey! What's going on?!"_

He looked to his right. Buizel stood their, holding a remote, with a smirk on his face.

 _"Time for you to build up some stamina,"_ said Buizel as he pressed a button on the remote, causing the treadmill to go faster.

 _"Hey! Stop that!"_ Jack said as he tried to keep up with the treadmill.

Pikachu walked up to Buizel, _"I don't think he's going fast enough. Shall we speed up the treadmill?"_

 _"Lets shall!"_

Buizel double pressed the button, and the treadmill run even faster! At this point, Jack was sprinting! Buizel pressed the button even more times, laughing. Suddenly, the treadmill was too fast for Jack, and he was thrown off the treadmill, and he flew straight into the wall, so hard, that he left a crack in the wall!

He pushed himself off the wall, he was trying to regain himself, but Buizel came out of nowhere and he quickly put a harness around Jack.

 _"Here, you might need this,"_ said Buizel.

Buizel already had a harness around himself. Jack finally regained himself, but he was met with another attempt to catch Buizel. Suddenly, Buizel started climbing up the mechanical rock wall next to them.

 _"Race ya to the top,"_ said Buizel as he climbed.

Jack shook his head repeatedly, then he climbed after Buizel. At the control panel, Pikachu flipped a switch, and the rock wall started moving downwards, giving Jack the impression, that they were climbing. Jack and Buizel climbed side by side, glaring at each other.

 _"You won't beat me slow poke!"_ Buizel said.

 _"Oh yes I will!"_

Suddenly, Buizel dropped, luckily he was only a few feet off the ground. Then Pikachu flipped the switch again, and the rock wall suddenly stopped, causing Jack to lose his grip, but Buizel rigged his harness, so Jack was hanging helplessly in mid air. Buizel walked over to Jack.

 _"Now, how about a little spin?"_ Buizel asked as he grabbed Jack and spun him around in his harness.

Jack was spinning so fast, that you could barely see him. Then Buizel and Pikachu made a run for it. Jack's harness suddenly snapped, and he fell onto the ground. Now he was more than just furious. He was outraged! He jumped to his feet, and he ran after them. He chased them into the male locker room. There were twenty lockers in there. Buizel ran into locker 1. Jack opened it, but Buizel wasn't there. Instead, he appeared at locker 7. Jack noticed this, and he went after Buizel. Buizel went back into the locker, and Jack opened it, but Buizel disappeared. Suddenly, Pikachu appeared at Locker 3.

 _"Yoo-hoo!"_ Pikachu taunted. As Jack ran after him, Pikachu went back inside the locker. Jack opened it, but Pikachu reappeared at locker 17. Buizel walked out of locker 19, with a party hat, star shaped shades, and confetti all over him.

 _"Dude, we're having a sick party man! It's totally rad!"_ Said Buizel as he walked into locker 20.

Suddenly, Pikachu walked out of locker 5, wearing a party hat as well.

 _"And your not invited!"_ Said Pikachu as he walked into locker 20.

Then Buizel ran from locker 9, to locker 4. Jack chased after him, but then Buizel reappeared at locker 15. Before Jack could run after him, Buizel disappeared into the locker, and Pikachu appeared in locker 8. Jack went into locker 8, but instead of finding Pikachu, he walked in on Buizel as he was showering! Buizel screamed like woman, and he threw his shampoo at Jack.

 _"GET OUT! YOU BRUTE, YOU PEEPING TOM!"_

 _"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry!"_

Then realization hit him.

 _"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

Jack opened the locker door, but as soon as he opened it, he was trampled by a whole baseball team, that was running out of the locker, and into the gym! Pikachu and Buizel were both being carried by the baseball team. Jack laid there for a moment, groaning in pain. Then after that, he ran into the gym. Steam blew out his nose, and ears! He gritted his teeth, and he was about to explode. As soon as he ran into Pikachu and Buizel, without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed them both by their throats. More steam blew out of his nose.

 _"I got you now! You are so dead, YOU WEAKLINGS!"_

Jack chocked them even harder, so hard, that Buizel and Pikachu's eyes bulged out. In self defense, Pikachu charged up with electricity.

 _"Thunder-BOLT!"_

Pikachu _used Thunderbolt_ on Jack. Suddenly, electricity ran through Jack's body. Then he started shaking a lot. Then out nowhere, his head started spinning round and round! A full on 360 degrees! His grip loosened up, and Pikachu and Buizel slipped from his grasp. Jack started heating up, then smoke emitted from his body, then without warning...

 **BOOM!**

Jack blew up! He blew up into pieces! And that's not all. Something shot out of him. This something, was screaming. Then something crash landed in front of their feet. A pokemon! It was a pichu! A pichu, with a big head. Literally, it had a big head! It's head was bigger than any other pichu head Pikachu or Buizel had seen! The big headed pichu had an eye patch, with a scar running down it.

The pichu struggled to get up, considering that his head was big!

"Rats! I've been foiled!" The pichu spoke in perfect English.

Pikachu and Buizel stared in shock. They were even dumbstruck.

"What? You've never seen an English speaking pichu with a huge head before?"

 _"Uhh...why is your head so big?"_ Buizel asked.

 _"And how do you speak English,_ " asked Pikachu.

"My head is big, because my brain can't fit into it. I am Rachet, a super genius! I'm the smartest pichu alive! In fact, I'm the smartest _pokemon_ alive!"

 _"Uh-huh."_

Suddenly, the crowd of pokemon barged inside.

 _"Hey! He's not a real machoke! He's a pichu with an oversized head!"_ Suddenly, the crowd drew pitchforks and torches. _"Lets get him!"_

"Uh oh! Looks like it's time to plan my daring escape!"

Struggling to keep his balance, Rachet ran through the door, being chased by the angry mob.

They could hear Rachet yelling from the distance, "I shall now...PLOT MY REVENGE! As soon as I escape this mob!"

The mob chased him throughout the whole forest.

 _"So, what did we learn today?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _"That crime never pays!"_

 _"Exactly!"_

 _"Do you think Rachet will be alright?"_ Buizel asked. He wasn't worried about him, he was just curious.

 _"With that big head of his, he'll figure out something."_

 **THE END**


End file.
